narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuki Hakkō
is an S-Rank Missing-nin formerly of Iwagakure, in the Land of Earth, and a member of the Hakkō clan. She is the twin sister of Taiyō Hakkō whom she had a natural rivalry with. The two sisters eventually came to blows when Taiyō was chosen as the successor of the Third Tsuchikage leading to her abandoning of the village. Biography Taiyō and Tsuki were twins born into the Hakkō Clan of Iwagakure. The twins were to be the future of the clan and were trained much harder than any one else within the household. Tsuki, having been born a few minutes before Taiyō, was given the harder training between the two twins, though Taiyō wasn't given anything easy by any means. Both twins trained hard on their Kekkei Genkai/Blood-Limit Ability and Ninjutsu. Her mother was a medical nin, that was another field that she would have to excel at and soon better then her mother. This was the only thing she had that was different then her sister. Tsuki's perfectionist nature made her well liked among the high expectations with the clan, while Taiyō's outgoing nature, and, preference to be among the villagers of Iwagakure gave her a lower standing amongst the clan but a higher standing within the village. With the much more populous village favoring Taiyō over Tsuki, the older twin's achievements began to ring hollow, causing friction between the siblings. Though both siblings were educated solely within the reclusive walls of the Hakkō Clan household, both were accepted and acknowledged as Iwagakure Genin. Both siblings got it into their heads that they would compete for the position of Tsuchikage. They made an agreement, the one that failed to became Tsuchikage, the strongest Ninja in Iwagakure, would acknowledge the other sibling as the better. While it started out harmlessly enough, that agreement became another source of bitterness between both Taiyō and Tsuki. Everything was a source of friction for the two, their rise to the ranks of Chuunin and Jounin as well as their training. By the time both twins were at the age of thirty, Taiyō was acknowledged as a candidate for replacing the Third Tsuchikage who had recently passed away. Tsuki however was not. This caused their rivalry to turn to violence. The two twins fought each other far from the boundaries of Iwagakure. A single fight to settle their differences. Much of the environment ended up brutally shifted by the end of the duel, and Taiyō had bested Tsuki in combat. When Taiyō left her in the aftermath of their battle, she left the village and her clan. Leaving the village she found the world outside the clan was a thrill. Being a missing nin, she was hunted by the Anbu but they were fun to play with. Personality Tsuki was very outwardly cold as a person, condescending to everyone around her. This originally stemmed from the rivalry with her twin sister. Tsuki had made herself as the pride of the Hakkō Clan while her sister warmed the hearts of the village of Iwagakure. The numerically superior feat was obvious and Tsuki couldn't help but feel disgraced by it. Her disposition only continued to darken each day as she saw the smiling face of her sister. Soon enough the cold disposition devolved into blood lust and Tsuki developed loathing contempt for anything weaker than herself; everything beneath her had to die. Tsuki was distant with most everyone, she found the rock-hard mentality of Iwagakure to be annoying and only really found comfort in the perpetually bored company of Izuka Santengeki. She forged a gap between herself and everyone in Iwagakure, her sisters especially. This gap only continued to grow as the years went on and Tsuki quickly found she had no outlet and instead bottled it up. This resulted in the friendly childhood rivalry with her twin sister becoming very, very tense. Each loss made Tsuki's blood boil, but each victory just didn't feel good enough. Despite her own pride Tsuki had to force the world to see and admit that her pride was deserved which had caused Tsuki to challenge Taiyō. The two would aim for the position of Tsuchikage, the winner would be the stronger of the two and the loser would have to accept this fact. Ultimately, Taiyō was chosen as the Third Tsuchikage's successor and Tsuki was unable to cope with this fact. The tensions between the twins broke and they faced off against one another on Iwagakure's border. In the world outside of Iwagakure, Tsuki came to respect one thing: power. Among the Reinikuitchi she showed obvious signs of respect for both Emeraldas Hyūga and Kaasage Tachinai going so far as to appear kind to both of them where as the rest of the known members of the Reinikuitchi acted with apprehension or disdain for Kaasage's eccentricities. She gained a slight fondness for toying around with those on an equal level to herself, playing at Ava Kiroshika's own games of seduction. Despite severing her ties with Iwagakure, Tsuki was incapable of fully letting it go. She had made a promise to herself to kill Taiyō which created a lasting source of enmity between the two. She also kept lingering feelings for Izuka and attempted to meet with him during the clash between Reinikuitchi and the Five Great Nations in Konohagakure. Appearance Tsuki hair is black and long which she keeps trimmed, never letting it pass her ass. Her bangs reach a little past her eyebrows which she keeps very messy. Here eye, the same as her sister a mild shade of indigo. She keeps eyebrows thinned, and shaped but as black as her hair. There is a tattoo under her left eye is another tattoo the word Kanji for light: 光. Tsuki anbu outfit was passed down by her mother. She kept most of her body covered she believed her body was a temple and if you show to much, you'd be like her sister. The color of her outfit was black and white. Her pants, shirt, gloves and shoes are black but her vest and wraps are white. Abilities Tsuki was a very powerful Ninja, easily earning the S-Rank status when she became a Missing-nin. Versed in three different nature transformations as well as her clan's rare kekkei tōta, she was a skilled medical ninja and a ninjutsu powerhouse. Which were all rounded out by her natural skill and combat prowess, particularly with the kunai. Ninjutsu Having access to the three elemental natures of fire, lightning, and win, she was well versed in techniques of all three but put a larger emphasis on the usage of Wind Release techniques in contrast to her sister who prioritized Fire and Lightning Release techniques. She was capable of creating small whirlwind-like balls that could easily rip through rock in rapid succession. She could also knead chakra into a tornado that she could expel from her mouth to assault a target. Plasma Release As a true successor to the kekkei tōta of the Hakkō clan, Tsuki was capable of using the Plasma Release and by the time she had become a Jōnin had mastered the advanced nature to the fullest. Through the Plasma Release, Tsuki was capable of creating an electrical ball that would explode into a storm of ash to be subsequently ignited by another plasma or fire release technique, she could also create two dragons made of plasma chakra in order to expel a rapid fire burst of flames alongside a concentrated blast for maximum damage. Tsuki had mastered the three ultimate techniques of the clan, allowing her to counter the Amaterasu with flames of equal power, form a palm sized star, or simulate the collapse of a star into a supernova for massive damage. Medical Ninjutsu What seperated Tsuki and Taiyō the most was the latter's advancement in Kenjutsu and the former's development in Medical Ninjutsu. Trained by her mother, Tsuki became an accomplished medical-nin even more skilled than her mother some would say. She had the ability to remove poisons with her chakra, speed up the natural healing rate allowing her to forego the need of medical equipment and tools. She could also apply chakra ahead of an attack in order to heal it pre-emptively, allowing Tsuki to absorb the damage and instantly begin healing it the moment the attack hit. Trivia *Keeping in theme with the Hakkō clan's names, Tsuki Hakkō can be translated as "Moon Light". This also goes to contrast with her sister Taiyō who's name means "Sun Light".